


A King of Any Throne

by KuribohIChooseYou



Series: Pridecember 2020 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prideshipping, Slice of Life, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2020, cw vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: Atem learns of another aspect of modern life, and Kaiba helps him through it.#8 - Throne
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035153
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	A King of Any Throne

**Author's Note:**

> (posted 15 minutes to midnight... **parkour** )

“You really don’t have to-“ Atem bent back over the toilet and another rush of fluid came hurling out of him. Kaiba held his hair back until he was done then flushed the toilet as the other sat with his back against the tub. 

“You were saying?” Kaiba looked at him pointedly. 

Atem glared at him as he evened out his pants. “You know you don’t have to stay. This is awful.” 

Kaiba shrugged and leaned against the sink next to him. “It’s not your fault you have no immunity to literally every germ on the planet.” 

“I don’t even think I puked this much in _Kemet_ ,” Atem whined, almost petulantly. 

Kaiba laughed lightly. “The world’s a bit different now; most of it is arguably better. Running water’s nice. This, not so much.” Atem wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned. “You have to experience all the wonderful ailments childhood builds your antibodies from. There’s only so much vaccines can do right now.” 

“If you-“ Atem swallowed and took a deep breath. “If you make me get one more needle shoved into me-“ Another round of bile came crashing up. Kaiba assumed his position and laid a hand on the middle of Atem’s back when the upheaval stopped. He listened to Atem’s pants as he bent over the porcelain throne, rubbed small circles up and down his spine as he spat to rinse his mouth.

Atem pulled away, trying to find comfort against the cool white tub, and leaned his head back against it. Kaiba roamed his gaze across and down him; the eyelids shut in pain, the flushed cheeks burning over a pallid face, fingertips and broken nails pressed to the floor to ground him, the forced pull of breath, the limpness in his limbs.

Kaiba stretched out a leg and tangled it with one of Atem’s. “If I could prick you with one big needle and make you better in an instant, I would, but I’m afraid modern science doesn’t work like that yet. You’re spared from that particular torture for the moment.”

Atem laughed weakly, a ghost of a smile on his face. “You’d take too much pleasure in the size of the needle, Kaiba.” Atem’s body stiffened briefly with another roll of pain. “You’d make a terrible nurse.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes, lashes fluttering in near mock exasperation. “If you find fault in my abilities, I could easily replace myself with a hair tie and leave you here to wallow in your own self-pity.” He made to take back his leg and stand up.

The look in Atem’s eyes when he trained them back on Kaiba would’ve kept him rooted to the spot even if the world was falling away around them. The pleading in them sent a weight falling through his stomach, and he internally flailed at the sight of it. He was still getting used to seeing emotions so clearly spoken on Atem’s face. “Stay,” he whispered. Kaiba could’ve sworn he heard _please_ after, but the sound was so low he couldn’t be sure.

Kaiba reached over to wet a washcloth under the cool water of the faucet, wrung it out, and handed it to Atem. He was reminded of too many nights all those years ago of taking care of Mokuba whenever he caught a stomach bug, or a particularly nasty cold, or bout of strep. Kaiba shoved the thought of how good it felt to have someone to take care of with his little brother having flown the nest, and settled in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your support <3 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuriboh-i-choose-you) ♥


End file.
